Ramen Appreciation Day
by i-nat
Summary: On his most important day, Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto learns the bitter lesson of never trusting his "best" friend with important issues. But what exactly happened? And how long will it be till he forgets this hard earned lesson? Hint: Evil Sasuke.


One shot, No romantic pairing inside. Just for fun. What would happen in the future? Here is my guess.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rokudaime Hokage-Sama is so furious he is about to murder "someone". Oh but he doesn't show it because he is in a very important meeting with the feudal lords of the fire country...Why you ask?

Well the answer is very simple, he needs to be somewhere else at the moment...Where you may ask again?

My my, he craves to attend the "**F**irst **I**nternational **R**amen** F**estival".

You see, Rokudaime-sama worked day and night for this event for the past months, hell he even wrote the date on his work calender next to "invade Kiri-Gakure". It had been his life dream to spread the appreciation of Ramen throughout the world. First become Kage then educate the masses...He was a good person, with a heart of gold. He wanted people to know the enlightenment of divine taste. He wanted Konoha to be the land of riches. But most of all he dreamed of equality.

Everyone who ate Ramen did so as equals, even the criminals. In the hidden leaf, asking for Ramen meant amnesty (for 5 minutes, that is). Hell Madara in all his glory demanded this law, he died of over-dose. Damn bastard had fine taste. Pain in his last moments, as delusional as always, insisted that Gods do not eat Mortal Ramen, he was executed for insulting the Hokage

.

.

.

Where were we?

Oh, yes. The Kage plotted and organized everything, he even convinced Haruno Sakura, Elder of Konoha, that he was capable of running things smoothly. Relieved of her duties, she took a vacation for a few ...Well, she didn't specify whether days, months or decades. She said she would visit a medical convention, but is it the truth?

We are still investigating the fact that she fled as soon as heard the news. She was running as if death was on her heels.

Now Rokudaime is happy with his scheming but did he know that he had made a fatal mistake? We think not, for if he knew he would have killed himself...As it stands, the Other Elder was not as manageable.

Notoriously Known for his social skills, or lack of...This Elder was the scourge of the country. Oh, But don't misunderstand him please! He is a very hard worker, actually he works more than anybody. He goes home everyday dead tired. We could say depleted after an honest day's work. He really tries and puts in all his "good" will. So where is The problem?

Simple, no one told him that reviewing people's demands is not done by Genjutsu-ing and flaring killer intents at the applicants.

In the beginning, Uchiha Sasuke had no idea of his limits. But slowly he discovered that 3 Tsukoymis and a dozen low classed Genjustus should get him by. If he needed more, well, Katons are made for frying pests after all.

But today is a very special day, the first day of spring. During "Fire Day" as they do call it, the feudal lords would get together and discuss matters of the country. Uzumaki Naruto, genius of geniuses, supreme master of Wind, strongest Shinobi alive. The vanquisher of Madara the vile, Pein the Divine, Kabuto the Twisted and all their evil brethren, naively thought his best friend would manage to "parley" along with the Lords. One wonders how such an experienced man, roughened by wars and battles would be so foolish.

All it took was one Gokakyuu, only one. Not even A-classed and they were scattering around like the little insects they were.

"Hokage-Sama! Help!!" "Save us!!" "Stop the madman!!" So they shout, their bodyguards try to flex their meager Justu to protect their slave masters. All in vain...Oh, how Uchiha Sasuke adored his work. He would wake up at 5 in the morning just to prepare for his daily routine. It was a tedious work, not as easy as people would imagine. It was most definitely not!

People always misunderstood him. Even if he has talent and frightening red eyes, he needs to practice. _Always_. As they say "Practice makes perfect", and with it comes experience. And he is a very experienced man, indeed he is.

He watches as they run around, flailing their chubby limbs and fattened bellies. They try to escape at the same time blocking the door, those foolish little pigs. _'They never learn, do they?'_.

"I worked hard enough today. I think I shall rest now." He muses to himself as he walks outside the administration building. Sasuke is very satisfied by the turn of events. '_Another job well done'_.

.

.

.

* * *

Now back to our lovable Naruto. He is summoned at once by a team of scorched ANBU, he wonders.

"Is it an outside attack?" He asks to no one in particular. '_No, I especially secured the entire village...Mmmm.'_

_.  
_

.

.

**30 minutes later**

_'I will Kill him. I will skin him alive. I will pluck his hair out one by one'_

_'He will beg before I tear his insides out. I will make him walk on burning nails. Let the rats eat him'_

_'I will ...'_

-" And therefor we have agreed to make trade deals with the Maku Clan in the eastern borders" Fat Matsu says, lord of the western Provinces. "Hokage-Sama for this treaty we request a squad of your best ANBU."

_'I will crush his eyes and make them soup. I will make him hurt so bad..'_

-"Hokage-Sama, do you agree?"

Naruto is nodding furiously, satisfied with his schemes of horrible deaths not knowing that he has just sent all his ANBU squads for random petty missions in the 5 nations. And that his vacation will be spent guarding old Gokuro, Lord of the southern Provinces and his extended family.

He lets his mind drift. Shikamaru should be welcoming the guests and reading the speech that he, Naruto, wrote so passionately. The only essay he ever wrote in his short bloody life.

And sadly....

He won't read it.

Naruto is about to murder someone in a very grotesque manner, not even Fuuton Rasen Shuriken would quench his thirst for revenge. Seriously what did Shikamaru know more than him?

-He can speak 7 languages, so?

-He is head of the diplomatic missions. Your point?

-He is the best public speaker in all the five countries. SO WHAT?

What the hell does he know about Ramen? What does he know about bringing all the tasty flavors in one place and being the first to taste them?

Nothing, Not a goddamn thing. Not even his friendship with the gluttony Chouji would change any that.

_'sniff, sniff'_ he dies on the inside. Farewell to the tasting ceremony since thanks a "special someone", he will be stuck in the meeting room all day. As a reminder of his foolishness, He remembers the first time he let Sasuke take his place. He had to re-do the entire office.

Apparently he was summoned from his vacation to use a very advanced Senju Seal to extinguish black flames. Needless to say, the office burned to crisp and Sai, who had a mission report that day, was never to be seen again.

_'I will make him hurt so much, he will remember Orochimaru with love!!.'_ With that sad thought Uzumaki Naruto, Sixth Hokage of Konoha-Gakure surrenders to his ugly, Ramen-free fate.

.

.

.

Sasuke loved his life at Konoha. No honor of a demented family, no forbidden power would ever equal the simple pleasures of life.

He walks home knowing that in 6 hours time, that very night, all hell will break loose. But it was worth it, it is even worth the beating he will get from Sakura when/If she ever gets back.

He smiles serenly.

Being an Elder in his home village is good. Very good indeed.


End file.
